


In Pursuit of Knowledge

by Rachrar



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Tentacles, Trans Flug, Urethral Play, Watersports, so be prepared, so this is pretty much just a lot of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: Black Hat doesn't understand human anatomy. Good thing Doctor Flug is nearby and more than willing to demonstrate for some hands on learning.





	In Pursuit of Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay with SleepingKitteFordes (tumblr name) and I. We edited it to make it less obvious, shifting stuff around and removing some bits, so hopefully it flows well. It's hard to take thousands of words from two perspectives and smooth it out. I hope you enjoy!

Black Hat paced 'round before Flug in a manner that usually meant irritation, though Flug was at a loss as to the cause. He had asked about human anatomy and when told the basics, he had been quite interested in the complex nature of human procreation.

Furrowing his brow, he turned and gestured to Flug's frame as a whole, "Your .... orifices. They all connect inside, correct?" A part of him wondered if he could slither a tentacle all the way through... hm, wouldn't that be amusing.

"Uh." Flug blinked, looking down at himself as though it held the answers. "Well, sort of?"

He motioned to his mouth and then his groin. "So my mouth, in a looooooong long path, connects to my urethra, where I excrete liquid waste, and to my anus, where solid waste leaves." He paused, mildly uncomfortable with the next topic. "The other hole leads to a uterus--” 

Squinting, Black Hat looked towards Flug's groin interrupting, "So you've three separate orifices between your legs?" Could have afforded a better look than he'd given thus far, couldn't he? A split second and the doctor could have missed it, but Black Hat glanced away ever briefly before taking another step in.

"Er, yes. It does seem superfluous if you say it like that," Flug admitted. “As I was saying. The third hole leads to the uterus then to ovaries, which hold eggs that are released once monthly if unfertilized as a way to keep the uterus in the best position with the best eggs. There's a nub above those that is, essentially, an unformed penis, due to hormonal differences between sexes."

"--Eggs?" that gave Black Hat pause, and on impulse, he pressed a palm to Flug's belly, expression hardened in mild confusion and concentration as he palpated his abdomen.  If human anatomy was static he couldn't begin to imagine where the hell he was keeping them.

Flug again looked down at his hand on Flug's stomach. He frowned, but didn't shove Black Hat away, more amused by it than anything.

"They're very, very, very small, Jefecito. That's why human pregnancy takes nine months. From fertilization to birth, it takes almost an entire year, and even then, humans are so complex that we aren't even capable of truly defending ourselves for years after, or even speaking. We aren't even actually born on time. The only reason they're born then is because the hip bones can't move far enough apart after the baby's head grows any bigger, so we have to finish development outside of the mo-- host," he corrected himself at the last second.

"Ahhh, and no wonder they only tend to be born one at a time, hm..." Black Hat shrugged. That whole reproduction thing was mere curiosity, not terribly interesting now that he had his information. 

"Yet your mating serves more than reproductives purposes," he knew that much, at least, "and even so, it’s commonplace to make use of only  _ one  _ orifice?" How shortsighted! The eldritch was already thinking of ways he could use all 3 at once, the idea appealing to him.  "...Would it not be more..." Intimate? "...sensible to make use of all three?"

"W-well, there are, uhm." Flug blushed deeply, hoping to any god that would listen that he wouldn't expose his embarrassing kinks. "There are many many people who use the anus. Gay people, for one, as how else would they penetrate their partner? Uhm. A-a-and there are people who use the-- the urethra as well, but one has to be very careful." His hands began to fidget at his sides, gaze avoiding Black Hat's entirely. "Honestly, at this point I may as well show you how to look up porn..." he muttered in an aside.

Black Hat dismissed Flug's idea with a scoff, "Tchh, I've no interest in watching humans go about their... endeavors.” How dull that would be. He turned his gaze back to Flug, noticing that the man was fidgety and overwarm.

Wait. Warm? Why was there heat emanating from Flug's bag? His tongue flicked out, tasting the air, and drew in closer. Something about this topic was stirring him, and of COURSE Black Hat had to find out just what it was. "That last one's rather smaller than the others, correct?" It was no wonder he might have missed it.

Damn Black Hat and his-- his weird ability to just  _ know _ things. Unconsciously leaning back away from the looming eldritch, Flug swallowed hard. "M-much more so, yes, sir." He couldn't help it, he took a step back. 

He knew as soon as his foot made contact with the ground again that he fucked up. He exposed weakness and there was no way Black Hat wasn't going to capitalize on it.

A wicked gleam sparkled in Black Hat's eye as it narrowed, gazed sharpening and fixing squarely on the man before him.

"Ever ponder using that, Dr. Flug?" A long stride in, and the demon had Flug trapped against the wall, fangs gleaming down at him, "The very notion seems to 'trouble' you." A claw slithered over to rest along his hip, the black razors poking through fabric and into flesh.

Flug made a small, strangled noise, hands flat against the wall and head facing away. Thank God for the bag, the bag was protection, the bag was  _ safe  _ and he was  _ fine _ . His spine shuddered from the very base of his back to his neck, and he struggled to hide the emerging fear-arousal. Regardless, Black Hat was like a snake and could smell it or something, so he knew this wasn't working as he wanted it to. He didn't even respond; there was no way he wouldn't shove his foot further in his mouth. He didn't need to choke on that.

"Tell me," Black Hat commanded, a single talon slinking up to trace his throat, along the swell of his veins, up to the very edge of his jaw, but no further. He respected the sanctity of the bag on some level. 

"How would you do it?" Unfortunately, he really had no idea how humans might use a tube so small. 

Flug tensed up further. Okay, the question was fair, absolutely. Black Hat didn't know of human bodies, and while he was surely having fun at Flug's expense, it was also a legitimate question. His lips parted, licking them to try and regain some feeling of normalcy. And then his boss had to continue speaking.

"Nothing could compare to a hot tentacle inside, don't you think?"

Flug’s knees visibly weakened for a moment and his weight shifted to land mostly on the wall.  _ H-holy fuck. _ He had been trying so goddamn hard not to think of that, of a thin little tendril slithering inside and filling him from the inside out, a bulge visible through the muscle and skin of his belly, able to feel the writhing darkness within.

"Hhhh..." He gasped softly, head arching just enough for the claw to have more room to touch, which immediately took advantage, grasping his neck in a good grip.

"I-I-- Yes, yes. It's-- it's very delicate t-tissue, so you'd need l-lubricant that-- that won't immediately dry out and won't react w-with human bodies," he managed, his stutter worse while aroused. And damn was he aroused; his boxer briefs were absolutely sticky, his heart pounding in his ears, and his breath was shallow. His chest felt like there wasn’t enough air in the room and he began to slip down the wall.

Black Hat pressed in and his arms slithered up his waist and behind his shoulders, pinning him upright. He'd found  _ precisely  _ what he was looking for now. Flug melted against him, hands shakingly moving to rest on his chest, a perfect damsel in distress pose. He was so close-- so hot that he felt like he was at the precipice of a volcano, about to be thrown in as a sacrifice.

Locking eyes with the doctor, Black Hat gave a very deliberate, very mischievous squint.  _ Sllthtthp _ ~ out darted the tongue, this time ensnaring one of Flug's fingers and coiling, slow, wet, making sure the implications were crystal clear; he had plenty of well-lubricated tendrils at his disposal, and he wasn't shy about using them. 

It took a moment for the meaning to sink in. Flug rested his head on Black Hat's shoulder, forehead on the strong being. This was so filthy it passed the line into degeneracy, rushing past arousing so hard it gave him whiplash.

Flug’s clit was so hard that he felt a very literal throb of the flesh, his cunt actually aching in a need he hadn't felt so intensely in years. Black Hat was going to destroy him so decadently and he was going to savor every single moment. He shifted his weight slightly, his underwear actually sticking to him, gummed from his moisture. He was so goddamn hard he felt like if Black Hat pushed any further, he could very well cum on the spot. He had not had nearly enough opportunity to indulge in this fetish and here Black Hat was, demonstrating perfect ability to do pretty much anything he could think of.

Fangs sank into the man’s neck, less to tear, more to hold him steady, as Black Hat deftly undid his own trousers and pressed the unassuming slit to Flug’s crotch. Flug moaned at the bite, tilting his head to give Black Hat better access. It was a light bite (for Black Hat) and it was wonderful, just sharp enough to hurt but not to really tear into the skin.

The friction of fabric and the hardness, the throbbing of desire: Black Hat's breath caught when the eldritch's slit pressed against the tenting clit, the organ just large enough to slip between the lips. Flug rolled against the hole, a deep satisfaction in his size and ability to penetrate even just a little making him feel validated. His hands tightened on Black Hat for a moment before lowering to drop his own boxers; he certainly didn't need them.

He rocked again into Black Hat, the moist heat driving him mad, wanting to fuck into his boss, to feel the slippery flesh surround his little cock, but it was taken away too quickly for more than a thrust or two.  A soft huff fell upon Flug’s shoulders as the monster rolled his hips, his slit filling out before splitting to reveal the largest of his tentacles and the smaller, weeping tendrils, all of which began crawling up between the doctor’s thighs.

It was all so bloody stimulating. Blame the scent of Flug’s arousal, or the heat of his body, but everything felt electric. “Your pulse is racing in your veins and your nethers, I wonder if I’ll be able to feel that from the inside,“ Black Hat mused before taking a pause to inhale and focus his thoughts. 

“Now… where is that tube located?“ If the lapping of tendrils were any indication, he had  _ some  _ idea. They were bathing Flug’s cunt in hot slime from the gathering of the lips all the way along the underside of his clit. The tentacles were wriggly little things, the large one bumping against his clit insistently for attention. Flug separated his thighs, widening his stance to make it easier for them to slide between.

Flug felt ridiculous. This was not a standing activity, and it was so hard to tear himself away from the delicious feeling. But he did, sliding out in just a moment. "T-to the bed, it'll be much easier and you can s-see it that way."

The demon growled softly as Flug left him bereft, but tracked after him with a predatory intensity. Flug flopped down on his back, spreading his thighs. His hands reached down to part his lips, thumb rubbing his clit for a moment before pulling away. An index finger followed the line of his clit down towards his holes, the tiny stimulation making him jerk in place. Obediently, however, his finger stopped right next to the urethra, tapping near it to get Black Hat's attention. "R-right here, sir."

Standing firm between the doctor's legs, a single tendril followed his finger, dexterous little thing teasing the tiny hole he indicated. A slow swirling around the outside until he felt the tender indent, and smirked, that spreading grin filling his visage from cheek to cheek. 

"Here, is it?" he asked pointlessly. Large hands gripped Flug's hips, holding him steady, claws leaving pinpricks in pale flesh while the tendril wriggled about the entrance. 

"Y-yes, sir," Flug answered shakingly, moving his hand away. 

But Black Hat didn't proceed. Yet. The cruel eldritch wanted Flug a mess before he'd satisfy the poor man. A woven rope of tendrils flicked and teased over the entrance to his urethra, each pass tickling up from hole to clit, and all the while, Black Hat held eye contact. 

"What do you say, Flug?" he taunted, arching a brow while savoring every twitch from the man at his mercy. Flug arched into the small, gentle, fluttering touches, trying to chase them down into penetrating him. What merciless little things they were!

Flug’s toes spasmed, hips following every pass of the tentacles as they pulled away, whining after them. His hands twisted into the blankets of the bed, head turned away in both shame and arousal. Black Hat was mocking him, so why did it make him so hot inside? He ought to feel shame-- the bad kind of shame, and yet here he was, soaking it up just for his cunt to expel it in liquid need. Thankfully, he was able to compose himself just a bit, no longer feeling moments from orgasm.

He shifted the bag up his face just enough to reveal to his nose, mouth open and panting, tongue hanging out like a dog occasionally from between irregular teeth. A breath caught in the back of Black Hat’s throat as Flug revealed his mouth, the eldritch heart hammering in his ears. Sudden stilling betrayed his relaxed veneer; even if it wasn't all the way, he could still see a part of Flug usually hidden. 

Flug delicately pulled Black Hat's hand from his hips, then pulled it closer even as he sat up a bit. Making eye contact (hard as it was with the wrinkled bag), he deliberately gave a long, wet lap from the base of Black Hat's finger to the tip, careful to mind the claw.

A thick swallow, a soft huff, then staccato hitch as the doctor worked Black Hat’s digit.    
C-curses, what was he-- Was Flug  _ teasing  _ Black Hat back?? The boy always did have guts when it came down to it.

"Please, sir..." Flug added a breathless sort of submission to his voice, suckling at the digit once hard before returning to basically sucking him off via hand. The claw was thrust forth, pistoning in and out and scraping the velveteen tongue with every stroke. 

"Please, what? You'll have to be much clearer than that," a second finger slipped in. Flug's mouth merely opened wider, taking it like a champ. "How lewd... look how wet you've gotten me,” the eldritch mocked. 

Black Hat tasted unique; not bad by any means, but a little chalky. He wrapped his tongue around the digits, but before he could continue, his tongue was pinched cruelly, making him yelp. He leaned back as Black Hat removed his fingers, the line of saliva between them taking his breath away. For some reason, the notion that his fluids were on Black Hat, on his bare fingers, no less, was incredible.

A crass smear across Flug's shirt dried BlackHat’s hand as the largest tentacle found the entrance to Flug’s cunt and nudged lazily, drawing up slickness but going no further. If the doctor was going to step it up a notch, so was he. The very tip of a tendril, no wider than a small knitting needle but immeasurably more yielding, snaked around his urethra and wriggled a fraction of an inch at best into his body, perfectly wet, warm, and -dare one say- gentle? Black Hat had been paying attention to Flug's words all along, and might have even pieced together that this was a rather... depraved act, by human standards, what with his dear lickspittle's reaction.

Flug’s pelvis jerked against the tentacle, back arching back with his hands, leaning his weight on his palms with skittery fingers digging into the sheets. His eyes rolled back for a moment, and closed his mouth, breathing through his nose in an attempt to control his reactions. His cunt plumped further, swelling with blood as it begged to be split apart and roughly taken. The tentacle was practically wiping up the arousal, just flicking its head on the entrance to his pussy and making him jump with every motion.

The other tendril, however, made his entire body lock up, trying to encourage it to delve inside and explore his innards. The tiniest, most shallow of a thrust inside, the smallest bit within the tight, warm passage, and he was immediately submissive to a fault. He needed it so badly, needed to get filled.

He brought up a hand to the edge of the bag, having troubles deciding if he wanted to tug it off (it was so very hot) or keep it on (safety). Black Hat’s eyes locked on those hands as they rose to the edge of his bag, eldritch pupils spreading from slits to full circles. Was he--? Every ambient sound dulled, until only his own breathing and the throbbing of his heart could be heard.

With an impulsive jerk, the bag and goggles came off, setting them nearby just in case. Flug’s face shape was average, hair dark, but with expressive eyes. They were yellow, right one clearly damaged with a permanently red sclera streaking into the iris. His teeth were clean and white, but damaged with chips and cracks, explaining his nearly liquid diet and distaste for sandwiches. His lips were scarred, skin nearly white with them littering his face. Taken altogether, it was clear that at some point, he had been hit incredibly hard on his right side, something roughly tearing through his flesh before healing imperfectly.

The face reveal was finally here, and damn if the demon didn't feel a giddy spell crashing over him. Humans themselves were a boring sort. Ever symmetrical, ever static, rarely deviating from one another. But Flug, ohh, his dear doctor! Something had gone horribly wrong, something that deformed, made inhuman, made him -utterly fucking hideous-, and so gorgeous.  The eldritch had to blink a few times to ensure his eyes weren't deceiving him, then lurched in for a closer look. Face to face and inches apart, he tilted his head and grazed his tongue along a few of those ashen scars, breath warm and coming in soft puffs against his flesh. 

"How dare you, Flug?" he whispered, his voice dark, thick, and riddled with hoarse gravel. 

Flug's breath caught in his throat, choking on air that refused to come to him as Black Hat leaned close.  _ How dare you? _ He-- he should never have dared, he shouldn't have ever thought that he was worthy of someone like Black Hat. He just couldn't hope to measure up to whatever Black Hat was, with his beautiful skin and horrifying skills and-- 

"How DARE you hide such beauty from me for this long?" Snatching that deformed and crooked jaw in his hand, Black Hat stole a bite from the man's lips; kissing was still foreign to him, but biting came all too naturally. 

Flug’s eyes widened as Black Hat cut through his panic. B-beauty? Flug? That's-- that's not funny, it's cruel and-- and then he was being kissed??!?!?! Black Hat... liked his face? He genuinely did? He barely returned the bite-kiss before Black Hat pulled away, too shocked with the realization that Black Hat honestly thought him beautiful.

His eyes welled with tears, a snorting sniffle escaping him. He grabbed Black Hat, burying his face into his shoulder and just bawling. This was the most terrifying thing he'd ever done, and though Black Hat had reacted poorly at first, the acceptance left him with a heady rush of adrenaline that he wasn't sure what to do with. So he cried.

That face deserved more than the lust addled demon could spare on it at present, but he'd show the proper respect when they weren't both fit to rut the other into dust, or crying, in Flug’s case. The flood of emotions 'cross Flug's face, though, was a treat all on its own. A small reassurance, in the form of a nuzzle returned, more like a cat than any sort of human affection, brought warmth to Flug’s heart.

Black Hat could taste the pheromones radiating from Flug, and they were sickly sweet. A snort beat from Black Hat’s nostril as he gripped those hips firm, bracing them yet again, to wind, coil, an agonizingly slow twisting deeper into Flug's urethra, hoping to move past this awkward emotional moment. Almost uncanny how much sensation that one little thread could feel, and yet, as the man's body clenched on the intrusion, as his own precum exuded from his length and mingled with Flug's, those hips rolled into his own, and he could barely contain a snarl and shudder of enjoyment. Ahh--h, if only he could just bury them all and-- no, not yet, and not there. He'd get Flug to break before him yet.

More tears came. What might have simply aroused him or unnerved him now stirred a desire to soothe, and with a firm grip at the back of his neck, claws combing through and knotting into the tresses, he growled in the man's ear, "Does it surprise you so?" he eased his tendril’s motion, changing course from sex to comfort. It made sense enough, given the average human, that Flug was an outlier. But to break into tears? ...This was something he'd have to probe at.

Flug sniffled again, pulling away and rubbing at his tear-stained face, then smiled crookedly at Black Hat, nodding. Tears still dripped from his eyes, but he recognized that now really wasn’t the time, not to mention how awkward Black Hat looked. He tried to focus on the penetration, the greater physical sensation right now, and his entire body shook from all the emotions and feelings he was going through. 

A moment later, he just gave up staying upright, flopping on the bed. His thighs were parted to begin with, but he demonstrated a remarkable flexibility, separating them even further into almost a flat plane for Black Hat to fuck. His muscles twitched and jumped under his skin, the endorphins rushing to his cunt and urethra, demanding attention. He was so tightly wound, tense around Black Hat's intrusion that the first sphincter resisted.

His final sniffle cut off into a heavy moan, rutting against the tentacle, trying to get more, deeper, harder-- "F-fuck me already, Jefecito!" He demanded, though his voice shook, reaching to stroke at the largest tentacle to try and get Black Hat to hurry up dammit.

Somehow, Flug discovered the perfect angle of hips to force the tendril deeper, much to Black Hat's surprise. Perhaps it was just the clenching, or the constant rolling, but that tendril slipped deeper, a few inches in, nudging the innermost sphincter at the entrance of his bladder and ohh Hell, should he push in further? Much as he wanted to -hurt- Flug, he didn't want to -harm- him, but... that pleading a-and ohh that little term of endearment that drove him mad--! The twining tendril coiled and thrust, while the large tentacle probed his cunt.

Flug dissolved onto the bed. The tendril had paused at the last barrier to his bladder, and the pressing against the muscle hurt just the tiniest bit and it was so good he almost didn't want to open up, to let the tendril literally force its way in regardless of the say so of his body, maybe even getting thicker, the tissue burning from the stretch-- but he did relax, and it was good timing, for the tentacle shot inside determinedly.

He wasn't expecting the sudden simultaneous thrust into his cunt, gasping from pleasure. His mind whited out, only able to react and feel. His hand rested on his belly, hoping that Black Hat would push further inside, would push hard enough for a bulge to be seen, to be felt under his hand. "--yes yes yesyes--!" He didn't even realize he had been saying the word almost like a mantra, other hand stroking his clit madly. "M-more, more!"

Black Hat stilled, frame shuddering, allowinghis appendages to do the work for him; the whiplike tendril slithered into Flug’s bladder and began to coil to fill the space within. It had much greater length than first appeared, easily snaking up to press into Flug's palm from the inside.

An awful grin split across Black Hat's lips as he tugged Flug’s wrist to the side to lavish his gaze on the bulge; it was small but swam along under skin and muscle like some wretched parasite, a fact which amused the eldritch to no end. He followed it with the tip of his claw, a playful little gesture that was all too rare from Black Hat, before pressing his own palm down.

"Hhf... feel it moving?" he mused as the appendages rutted into Flug, "Feels lovely..." Though just how lovely, he hadn't been expecting; the thread felt stiffer than he was used to, but perhaps it was the passage that clamped down around it making it feel larger. That or it was slightly engorged, swollen from use.

Flug’s pussy throbbed, wanting Black Hat to sink in deeper, to fuck him hard and rough and even grind against his cervix and make him scream from the pain that was too good to stop. A momentary thought of a small tentacle even thrusting past that last, sacred barrier to his uterus, breaking him from the inside out, and his entrance gushed anew, lubricating the way for Black Hat's cock to do as it pleased.

At a fresh coat of warmth, the tentacle curled up, pressing Flug’s g-spot as Black Hat arched. A lewd squelch echoed on the inward thrust as the seeker slammed in, battering his cervix before swirling and thrashing wildly. Black Hat's cock was incredible, and every hard push against his cervix made him scream, even as his legs wrapped around Black Hat's waist, pulling for him to repeat the motion that hurt so badly and so well. A bit clumsy on the execution, but soon enough his hips were bucking in frenzy that was tough to argue with.

The stretch of his bladder, forced upon the insides as the tendril thrashed about within, then rubbing deliberately at his g-spot, was too much. And yet it wasn't even everything. In moments, his g-spot was attacked from all sides; top from the tendril, bottom from Black Hat's tentacle, and from the outside with his hand on his clit, pulling and pinching the delicate flesh.

It felt like only seconds ago that Black Hat buried himself in to the hilt; which took a good bit of coiling on the part of the seeker. Hell, even the tip was threatening the neck of his uterus, nearly pushing all the way through to ravage the boy from within. Flug’s body shook, twisting and writhing under Black Hat as it attempted to figure out what to do with all the stimulation, pressing against the hatted eldritch for more only to immediately jerk to try and get away. His eyes rolled back in his head, legs twitching, toes clenching, and his abdomen tightened. Black Hat soon found he couldn’t move an inch.

And then he  _ came _ . Flug squirted around Black Hat's cock, face scrunched up as he screamed silently, unable to even make a sound as his body locked up from pleasure that slammed into him like a tidal wave, going through his body in rolling ripples for a good thirty seconds. 

The way he arched, bowing back as if suffering the throes of tetany, face contorting much the same, that silk-lined vice of a cunt milking his cock over and over, it was incredible to witness. The demon’s toes curled in his shoes, stilling to ride it out, determined not to let the doctor’s pleasure consume him as well. He wasn’t through with him.

And then. Like sticking his dick in a hot mound of jello, every tense muscle let go, practically loose in comparison to a mere minute ago. Flug turned to goo before him, everything loose and-- perhaps now he could get a few more in, stretch that sloppy, soggy hole, leave it gaping and ruined. 

Flug whimpered, feeling his cunt get stretched bit by bit. Another, smaller tendril slipped in, then another, the slimmest of them weaving together before slamming in. It wasn’t quite rising to overstimulation, still shuddering weakly from his climax, but Black Hat didn’t stop, continuing the stretch until his pussy and urethra burned. It hurt, feeling like he was splitting, but the lingering endorphins made it worth it as they ramped up again.

“Hahhh… ngh….” The tightness made Black Hat throb, tension skyrocketing in his belly, tugging at the roots of those serpents as he buried them all as deep as they’d go. 

Black Hat arched down, their stomachs flush, his breath hot and shuddering on Flug’s neck, before snarling and sinking down over his throat, teeth scraping lightly over the flesh as he shook, holding himself back from biting down. Then the  _ thrusting _ , poor Flug, he’d be too bruised to sit for a while after all was said and done.

Flug just whined. Black Hat’s lack of pause never let the pleasure abate, and he felt it ramping up again, even as his holes were being stretched to their limits. He bounced like a toy on Black Hat’s tentacles, flopping about and letting himself be used. It felt good, honestly, to just let Black Hat throw him around, his mind blessedly calm. For once, he wasn’t anxious; not about his face, not about his body, nothing. Everything was just  _ good.  _ He trusted Black Hat not to permanently harm him; probably unwise, but he did.

It was with a few sharp shorts and near bone-shattering thrusts that Black Hat groaned, deep and feral, and drooled down the doctor's neck as the buried cock lurched and gushed wave after wave of thick, creamy milt, paving the way for the countless eggs that assailed his poor cervix moments later. Flug cried out as he was filled even further. He was only able to thank god that Black Hat didn’t cum into his bladder. His poor abused cunt, even stretched, couldn’t take all the cum and eggs, spilling out around Black Hat’s cock with lewd splurts.

His stomach was round and taut, plump with Black Hat’s seed. His hand rubbed over his tight belly, the soft eggs grinding against his g-spot as Black Hat’s tentacle continued to throb, and he came again around Black Hat. The muscles tried to tighten, but he was too full for them to do anything, convulsing around the eldritch and splattering the bed with his cum and eggs. He pressed on his stomach just to feel the resistance, pushing down hard-- a feeling like a breaking dam and his piss sprayed out around the thin tendrils in his urethra, the warm liquid drenching Black Hat’s groin. The newly empty space was quickly collapsed, his cunt spreading to let in more of Black Hat’s milt.

The eldritch collapsed in a heap atop Flug’s swollen belly, panting, lazily rolling his hips to ride out the tail end of his peak. Breath shuddering as he fought to catch it, a light chuckle rumbled as Flug’s body shuddered below him.

He could SMELL the acrid ammonia as it cascaded between Flug’s legs-- it made his cock throb and sent an aftershock of cum dribbling out. It was  _ disgusting  _ but… so was he. Choking on a gasp for breath, a mix of disdain and lust heavy in his voice, he hissed, “How filthy…. can’t you control yourself any better, Flug?”

Flug felt debauched and filthy, face red from embarrassment. He couldn’t find it in himself to be regretful, however; the feeling of relief was nearly orgasmic on its own, and now the thick cream still slowly oozing into him made him feel like he had eaten too much, fat and lazy. He turned his face away, unable to meet Black Hat’s eyes from shame at his utter enjoyment of his disgusting body.

“I-- I--” Flug covered his face. Black Hat’s disdain was almost painful to hear after the positivity they had shared earlier, and the shame was weighing on him heavily. He finally got to share Black Hat’s bed and he  _ pissed  _ on Black Hat! No wonder Black Hat thought humans were below him. “I’m sorry, Jefe…”

Black Hat drew in a shuddering breath, his nose hovering along Flug's crotch and belly, an angle that only the most inhuman of spines could pull off given that he was still buried to the hilt, alarming Flug. "Mmnhh, yes... you're a disgusting little wretch," he hissed, then dragged his tongue along the man’s thigh, licking the potent, endlessly salty mingling of fluids from his flesh. "Say, it Flug. Tell me what filth you are."

...Okay, now that was more of a purr. Seems it was all part of his little game. Flug swallowed. He could play along. Or tell the truth, same difference. Either way, it was what Black Hat wanted to hear. “I-I’m f-filthy…”

Smirking as he bathed his legs with that slithering tongue, Black Hat cooed, "perfect," before shifting back up to pull him into an embrace. It took a bit, but gradually, the tentacles began to withdraw and sink back into his slit, with the seeker the last to pull back before disappearing.

Flug just cuddled into Black Hat, nuzzling into his shoulder while they held each other. He had a strong feeling that they would be doing this again-- if not more extreme. His cunt gaped, the eggs and milt dripping out of the abused hole as the space opened, a deep creampie if he had ever had one. It was  _ wonderful. _ Surprisingly non-dysphoric, he relished in the slow dribble of Black Hat’s spend, his hand cupped his groin, fingers pushing the roe back inside with a languid sigh.

The eldritch laid a hand across Flug's abdomen, resting there tenderly, almost fondly, and rubbing in slow circles. Ragged breathing slowed to normal, eyes falling heavier and heavier as moments passed. Even a damned hellspawn like Black Hat could get drowsy and clingy after a really good fuck, and Black Hat was no exception, nor Flug. Ignoring the stickiness between them, Flug closed his eyes, relaxing into the softness of the bed. They could clean up after a good nap.

 


End file.
